peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 September 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-09-03 ; Comments *John promises not to talk about his 63rd birthday (but that doesn't stop him mentioning how good Melys were in their live set and playing a Mick Ashman present). *In response to a listener who asks Peel to play a record at the wrong speed for his son: "I'm not entirely sure that I like your tone." And to another who claimed he was trying to get his new girlfriend into them: "All I would say is, it's not worth forming an association with somebody who doesn't like half Man Half Biscuit." *No Pig's Big 78 in this show, as Sheila was unwell. Sessions * Half Man Half Biscuit, #11. Recorded 2002-06-23 (although band diaries suggest 2002-07-24, live in one take, the same day as a Kershaw session). The Peel Sessions, p.291. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Die Blutleuchte: 'Пролог (Prologue) (CD-Rus)' (Sähkö Recordings) *Nile: 'Execration Text (2xLP-In Their Darkened Shrines)' (Relapse) *Honey Boy: 'Dark End Of The Street (7")' (Diamond) Birthday present from Mick Ashman. *Numbers: 'Driving Song (CD-Numbers Life)' (Tigerbeat6) :(JP: 'The first number from Half Man Half Biscuit. God alone knows how many sessions they've done for the programme, probably not enough, over the years. This is as it were the other half of one that they did for Andy Kershaw's programme on Radio 3. It was recorded in Manchester.') John then wrongly announces the track as 'The Light At The End Of The Tunnel.' *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Them's The Vagaries' (Peel Session) *Beta 2: 'Kinetix (Calibre Remix) (Compilation CD-Crowd Control)' (Skunkrock) *People Like Us (2): 'OB and Cha Cha (CD-Recyclopaedia Britannica)' (Mess Media) *Tank: 'Overview (Compilation CD-A Various Artists Compilation V1.0)' (Does Everyone Stare) *Lianne Hall & Pico: 'All Change Of Heart (Mini LP-Pico)' (Malinki) *Craig Thomas: 'Wired (12"-Wired On Sound E.P.)' (AC Recordings) :(JP: 'Well, who knows what this is?') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'The Light At The End Of The Tunnel Is The Light Of An Oncoming Train' (Peel Session) *FortDax: 'And Where We Hold On (12"-At Bracken)' (Static Caravan) :(JP: 'I'm sorry I keep whinging about the state of the studio. The thing is that obviously we get moved around from one studio to another, and while we're being moved around, they'll be changing the ones that we've moved from, so once we're moved back to them the following night, they'll be completely different. Also, people come in here to use the studios, obviously they're not just here for my benefit, but will have kind of re-organised everything to suit themselves, so you'll come in, and you press a button you think's going to play a record and it'll do something like bottle mulberries or iron a shirt or something like that, which is handy, but when you want it to play a record and it doesn't, it's fairly frustrating. I'm not really terribly good at technology, as regular listeners will have spotted already. It's maddening: I never really know what's going to happen when I press a button.') *Lightning Bolt: 'A Diet Of Grapes And Nuts (Compilation CD-You're Soaking In It...The Sounds And Smells Of Load Records)' (Load) *DJ/rupture: 'Untitled Track 1 (Compilation CD-Minesweeper Suite)' (Tigerbeat6) *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: 'Stone In The River (CD-Maher On Water)' (Geographic) *My Computer: 'Vulnerabilia (12")' (13 Amp Recordings) *Grips: 'Sons Of She Wolf (demo CD)' (white label) *Captain Ahab: 'God Told Me To Become An Accountant (12"-Bot Pirate)' (Irritant) :(JP: 'Actually he told me as well, but I ignored him.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Song To The Siren / Vatican Broadside' (Peel Session) *''(John gives details of how to vote for session repeats, and informs listeners these repeats will take place every Thursday, starting with Cowcube)'' *Chichi Peralta: 'Procura (Compilation CD-Oxfam Latin Dance)' (World Music Network) *Panacea: 'King Of The Jungle (3x12"-Chartbreaka)' (Position Chrome) *Bilge Pump: 'The Streets Are Full (CD-Let Me Breathe)' (Gringo) *Rosco: 'Capital Star (7")' (Holier Than Thou) *Capleton: 'Tafari (Virtuous Womb) (7")' (Ashquad) *Max Tundra: 'Fuerte (CD-Mastered By Guy At The Exchange)' (Domino) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Breaking News' (Peel Session) *DJ Demand: 'Expansions 2002 (12")' (Compulsive) *Brain Damage : 'Just Suddenly Peaceful (CD-Always Greener (On The Other Side))' (Bangarang Hammerbass) *Thornspawn: 'Conspirators Of The Graven Image (CD-Wrath Of War)' (Osmose Productions) File ;Name *a) John Peel (Half Man Half Biscuit Session) 23.06.02 *b) 2002-09-03 John_Peel.mp3 *c) 3 Sep 2002 ;Length *a) 00:02:22, 00:03:16, 00:03:03, 00:03:11 *b) 01:59:32 *c) 01:57:54 ;Other *a) Session tracks - 320 kbps (zip file). *b) From the John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002). Web rip at 80 kbps. *c) Recorded on two minidiscs (fade and join during Panacea track) - 210 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member Mark C. ;Available *a) Life Has Surface Noise *b) John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) and Mooo *c) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3lqs6m8gnvmrcgw ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel Shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment